charliesangelsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thomasb97/Charlies Angels 2012
The newest recruit of angels are here ~ ~ 2012-???? ~ ~ The Angels Rayne Taylor Backround This auburn haired, hazel eyed is confident, on top of everything and is the most strong willed of the angels. Rayne is a empowered women after her mother died and her drunken father attacked her when she was 13 and learned to defend herself, turned him into the police and has moved to several different foster homes all with care, but still having fear over her father. After she has found the perfect home, she learned that her new father is a college teacher in Space Science while her Mother is a daily news reporter. When Rayne was at school she was the shy, quiet girl in the back with the " New Girl " stereo type, labeled on her fore head. After Rayne graduated, she spent the rest of her life training in Martial arts for more defense, becoming more confident with herself and then went to become an astronomer from her dad's teaching's of science, something she has always longed to do. Having a relationship with Karl Wills, a professional athlete , she owns a beach house wating for the time that he and her can finally move in together. Rayne drives a beige Mercedez Benz. Profile After Rayne has pursed some of her greatest dreams, she went from being the shy girl to the most loud and confident one. Rayne is the most determined of the group to solve every case and quick, though she is quite rough and tough, she still loves to spend time with the Angels and Bosley and see's Charlie has an idol to her. Fashion Rayne dresses in vintage clothing with dark blue bell bottoms with a hand band in alot of different colors complete with yellow shades in the sun. Most of her outfit's include darkish blue and green colors. Covers and Techniques Rayne's skills include basketball, soccer ,computer hacking and inventing. Like her fellow Angels,Rayne is extremley proficent in kung fu and several other martial arts. She never uses guns. Brooke Snyder Backround Brooke is the optimist of the Angels and is known as the unofficial leader of the gang. Complete with long dark haired and beautfiul brown eyes, Brooke is oblivious to the idea of how gorgeous she is. Her Dad was a fire fighter while her Mom worked as a home care nurse, Brooke at high school had nerd written all over her, she was captain of the math club, with flawless grades and her mouthful of braces and glasses didn't bother her at all thanks to her positive attitude, forgetting about the names people had called her. After Brooke had gratuated, she had many offers to work as a cover model thanks to her beautfiul looks, but refused as she wanted to pursue her dreams of becoming a professional motor biker. Brooke has a passion for fast veichels and races, she also loves surfing a the beach and happened to win a surfing competition placing 1st place when she was 16. Brooke resides in a villa with her new boyfriend Derek Veraz. She drives a silver ferrari. Profile Brooke, being the most optimistic of the angels, she always succeds to maker her friends laugh and like the rest of the group, she is quite determined and is willing to solve every case they are tasked with. Brooke is a chemist, road racing queen and an excellent cook. Fashion Brooke has a very preppy/formal style. She adores her dark purple and blue plaid skirts and pearl necklases finished with lethal heels. Brooke also wears bright colors when she is out partying, Complete with lethal heels. Covers and Techniques Brooke is extremly proficent in kung fu and several other martial arts, just like her fellow angels. She is also terrific in road racing, surfing, motorcross and helicopter piloting. Brooke is also a master of disguise, she never uses guns. Tia Crest Backround This fiesty sandy blonde haired, blue eyed femme fatale is definatly considered as " Attitude Angel ". Whenever the angels are caught up, Tia is first in line to start to kick the bad guys butt's leading her fellow angels in. During high school, Tia's attitude had impact on her peers, She never cared what anyone had thought of her but hadn't applied herself into school finishing with mediocre grades, not realizing her witts. Tia grew up at home with her mom as a lawyer and her dad as a scientist. Her parents loved her and were happy with her but were very strict and were determined for Tia to graduate from Harvard. After Tia had gotten accepted after pulling herself up and applying herself, she later went into school and graduated with a degree in politics, eclipsing her parents academics. Tia spent the following years working as a lawyer and succeding in every case she has been tasked with. An expert in roller derby and fencing, Tia eventually fell in love with her fencing coach Bryce Willis and right now they are deciding if they want to get married. Tia drives a lime-green ferrari. Profile Tia is the fiesty one of the angels and the most fun. She always loves to send the bad guys to jail, yet also having alot of sympathy for the victims which makes her work harder. Having knowledge from politics and being a lawyer, Tia is excellent at eliminating suspects to the very last crime maker. She also loves Dr.Phil, despiste the face that she is cursed at solving other's problems but is the most sympathetic of the angels. Fashion Tia wears a sophisticated kind of style. Dressed in black leather clothing, she somewhat resembles cat woman. Tia's clothing is comfterable for her to move around in, she also finishes her style with lethal high heel boots. Covers and Techniques Tia has skills in politics, hacking, knife throwing, derby and fencing. Along with her fellow angels, Tia is very proficent in kung fu as well as several other types of Martial arts. She never uses guns. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts